Cazzar Scorn
Cazzar Scorn (カッザー スコーン Kazzaa Sukoon'):' or Caz for short. He is a Beast Hunter and the second in command and an executive of Caine's expedition crew Appearance Cazzar is a large and very muscular man with black hair combed back into 3 spikes facing back with a strain of hair dangling in the front of his face. He has brown eyes and bigger eyebrows then normal. He has a large body due to the size of his muscles all over his body, he is one the largest man in the world. Underneath his shirt are a couple of scars around mostly the front body, most likely due to the battles he was apart of or the tragedy of his past. Cazzar wears a white, large T-shirt to fit his large muscular body and dark brown pants with a tan colored belt wrapped around it. The belt has a silver medal in the center with a small circle in the middle of it. He wears a large, dark brown jacket over his shirt. The jacket appears to have buttons on it but it remains unbuttoned and has a large neck collar while the jacket reaches all the way down to just above his feet level that blocks the back of his legs but reveals them in the front. He completes his outfit with large dark brown boots to match. Personality Cazzar has a calm and laid-back personality. He hardly ever gets worked up over anything and rarely shows any signs of worry or concern. He is mostly level-headed when it comes to daring situations, being one of the crew members who try and talk his leader out of doing something dangerous or crazy. He also keeps calm and assets the situation and come up with a proper way to deal with it. Cazzar is somewhat too laid-back often letting his crew mates to walk all over him, (such as smacking him and calling him names) and not showing any signs that he cares, which influences others to do the same. Background Abilities & Powers Cazzar has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is both a good strategist and an experienced, resourceful fighter. Preternatural Perception: As a Nen user, Cazzar is capable of perceiving others' aura, being able to stand in the middle of a crowded street and sense the everyone's aura around him and was able to sense the disappearance of another Nen user and determine the exact location among the crowd. Immense Strength: Being an Enhancer, Cazzar is incredibly strong. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Cazzar is able to manage to keep track of an extremely fast opponent and accurately grab them in a death grip to the neck, dodge any counter attacks and intercept an attack mere inches from face. He can kill multiple armed soldiers before they have a chance to see him move, twisting their necks. Immense Agility: Cazzar Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert in Tailing: Cazzar is able to run after any targets completely unspotted, Nen Cazzar is a Enhancer. Battles Quotes Trivia